


The Life of Immortality

by Bubbly12



Category: Gravity Falls, Merlin (TV), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: A crazy story the author just recently started, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Badass Jack Spicer, Betrayal, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill will turn Dipper immortal in later chapters, Chase is a jerk, Dark Merlin, Dipper and Jack friends, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Dipper Pines, Immortal Jack, Immortal Merlin, Jack Feels, Jack was Merlin's apprentice, Jealousy, M/M, Memories of the Past, Merlin and Bill were partners now turned enemies, Out of Character, Protective Arthur, Secrets Revealed, That probably won't even make sense, Xiaolin Warriors are confused, immortal dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Spicer has kept a secret from everyone.  He was an immortal sorcerer and apprentice to the Great Warlock Merlin.  Now Merlin needs Jack's help to stop Bill Cipher from getting revenge against him and help him with Arthur's return.  Dipper believed he defeated Bill a year ago, but he has come back and plans to keep him forever.  Merlin plans to use Dipper against Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Immortality

"Alright, explain to me again why you of all people need my help?"  Jack Spicer had just returned from his usual 'defeat' from a showdown and was surprised to see his old mentor after so many years.  "Merlin, you remember what I told you last time?  I told you I never wanted to hear or see from you ever again."  Jack said as he glared at the ancient warlock.  Merlin smirked and walked around the basement of the evil genius to inspect his work.

 

"This is really important Jack, and besides aren't you tired of this little game of yours?  What kick do get when you play around with all sorts of people and why the sudden hair change and makeup?"

 

"I already told you, I like to play the parts.  It's entertaining to play the dumb villain and the self-righteous hero, I never go bored."  He began to take off his goggles and his spiky hair went down and bangs almost covered his left eye.  "As for new look, I kind of like it. But what I'd really like to know is why are you here?

 

"I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten our old friend Bill Cipher?"  Merlin said as he was busy entertaining himself by tossing a Jackbot's head up in the air.  Jack snatched away from Merlin's hands and he growled out, 'Don't touch!'

 

"What about him? Last I heard he was destroyed by children no less.  I just wish I was there to see it."  Jack said darkly.

 

"I thought that as well, but unfortunately I sense he's still alive and he's going to take out his revenge out on me."  Merlin with a sigh.  "And fate is being so cruel to me.  I sense Arthur will return and Bill has knowledge of that too."

 

"Then that's his leverage! Merlin all you have to do is find Arthur first before Bill does.  Why do you need my help again?"

 

"Jack, I know we've parted ways in the worst circumstances, but please.  Not as your master, but as your friend.  I need your help in finding Arthur and finally destroying Bill once and for all.  Besides, do you really enjoy getting beaten to a pulp to humans and so-called 'immortals' that are so beneath you?"  Jack gave thought to what Merlin said and shrugged.

 

"Well, I was already getting bored.  This whole showdown thing was fun for the last three years, fighting a chaos god again seems more fun. So where too?"

 

"A little place called Gravity Falls."

 

* * *

 

"Dipper!  Aren't you excited that we're almost back to Gravity Falls?  I know Waddles is!"  Mabel asked her brother as she hugged her pet pig.  "I wonder how much things have changed?  I wonder if everyone else is still the same?"

 

"Mabel it's been a year since we last saw everyone.  I'm pretty sure everyone hasn't changed all that much."  Dipper then looked at the letter full of signatures Wendy gave them.  "I also heard Stan and Ford are coming back from their sail to see us too."  Dipper was really happy to come back to Gravity Falls, but there was something still on his mind, someone who has feelings for.  Bill Cipher.

 

Of all the things on his mind, the evil triangle guy is always on his mind.  It makes him sick.  How could he have feelings for that monster that almost killed him and his family,  but he couldn't help himself, he was just sick.  Mabel noticed Dipper's distress and put her hand on his shoulder.

 

"Dipper are you okay?  Is something wrong?"

 

"Of course nothing's wrong.  It's just that I'm..."

 

"Bus sick or something?"  The twins turned their attention to the next passengers across to them.  How did they not notice them before?!  The passenger that ad spoken to them wore a black dress shirt  and pants had dyed red hair, white pale skin, and unusual blood red eyes with eyeliner.  The man next to him had black hair, big ears (not as big as his uncles), wore a brown coat with a red scarf and brown dress pants.  Dipper was already getting a bad vibe from them while Mabel seemed to already have formed a crush on the red head.

 

"Sorry did I startle you guys?"  He asked again.

 

"No, we just didn't notice you guys were on the bus too.  Are you guys off to Gravity Falls too?"  The guy with the scarf spoke up next.

 

"Yes, we have an old friend there and surprised, not many people visit a small town such as Gravity Falls.  Except the occasional tourists, why are you two headed there."

 

"We're going to visit our uncles there for the whole summer."  Mabel answered, "My name's Mabel and that's my brother Dipper."  'Gee thanks, Mabel, now those weirdos know our names.'  The two men smiled politely and the scarf guy reached and shook her hand.

 

"My name's Merlin, this is my friend Jack Spicer."  Merlin gave a cheerful smile at the twins.  "It's nice to meet you two."  

 

Mabel couldn't help but blush at how cute they were!  Merlin looked to be about in his early 20's and Jack looked about Wendy's age.  So she might have a chance with Jack.  Dipper could only sigh at Mabel as she continued a long conversation with the two.  'Only a few more miles and we're there.'  

 

"Hey Dipper, can I talk to you about something?"  Jack asked Dipper.  

 

Jack saw that Merlin was busy talking to Mabel about sweaters?  Might as well get more information on Cipher with boy, but just by looking at him the kid already didn't trust him.  'I guess my evil persona is still showing.'

 

"Yeah...sure."  They both walked to the back of the bus to talk in private.  "So what did you want to talk about exactly?"  By the look in the boy's eyes he seemed nervous, but at the same time almost brave.  It was as if he was challenging Jack to do something.

 

"I heard a lot of things have been going around Gravity Falls and wanted to know if it's true or not."  Dipper looked unsure what to say, and Jack saw the untrust in the boy's eyes.  "Does a name Bill Cipher ring a bell."  Dipper's eyes widened and looked at Jack in shock.

 

"How do you know who Bill is!?"  He shouted and Merlin and Mabel turned to look back at them.  Merlin shot Jack a look, and Jack just seemed amused.

 

"Relax, I just wanted to know if you knew who he is and by your reaction you do."  Dipper still looked panicked and Jack sighed and decided to calm him down.  "Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you.  In fact, I need you."

 

"What?!  Why?"  

 

"You and your sister managed to beat Bill, so me and Merlin here want you guys to be our allies."  Dipper still wasn't understanding anything.  "Bill's still alive."  Both twins gasped and looked at each other in worry.

 

"Don't worry, we have enough time before he comes back."  Merlin said to calm the twins down.  "But this is only between us four, no else should be involved.

 

"You don't understand!  It was our Grunkle Stan and Great uncle Ford that beat Bill."  Mabel stated, "We have to let them in on it."  'But what we have in mind they won't agree on.'

 

"Relax, we managed to beat Bill before.  So we'll mostly be doing all the work, we're giving you guys the heads up."  Jack said while playfully flicking Dipper's forehead.  Who cried 'Ow!' and glared at Jack.  "We don't want you guys to worry anyone else, if we need help we'll let you guys know."  The bus stopped and the four got off.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tell me again why you decided to tell the boy of Bill's existence."  Merlin asked and he and Jack walked around the town.  "It was completely unnecessary." 

 

"You said it yourself, Bill plans to use Arthur against you.  Why not use Dipper Pines?"  Jack said with a dark grin, "After all, I want to see that demon die completely broken for what he's done to me."

 

"Even if it means people will get hurt in the process?"  Merlin gave a small laugh.  "My, you have changed.  I remember you once said that 'Sacrificing lives are wrong'." Jack had an unemotional expression and turned to Merlin, his eyes cold and unfeeling.

 

"You could say I've grown up."


End file.
